


Back in Black

by TardisGirl11 (ThedasWitch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Reader-Insert, dean doesn't want to fall in love, musician reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedasWitch/pseuds/TardisGirl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth has set up a meet between the Winchester brothers and the Reader, a musician whose traveling band is a cover for her hunting.</p><p>Eventual Dean/Reader, rating to go up in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

You slung the guitar strap over your shoulder, settling the instrument into place. After giving it an experimental strum, you fidgeted with the tuning keys until you were happy with the sound. You ran through the first few chords of your opening number, and glanced over the mostly empty bar. Even with a few more stragglers filtering in, there was only about a dozen people in attendance, and most of them were clearly more concerned with their drinks than the band about to take the stage.

Which was just fine with you, really. You loved making music, but the touring was really just how you and your buddies covered your hunting. The four of you had all grown up hunting with parents or older siblings, and had started traveling together about two years earlier. You’d get news of something strange going on in the middle of nowhere, pull into town, play a few nights in the local dive, spend the days researching, then take the sonofabitch out before moving on and repeating the process somewhere else.

Your mom, an old-school hunter, still thought you were crazy for hunting this way, but she couldn’t deny that it seemed to work out well as a cover. It made enough cash to put gas in the van and ammo in the shotguns, and no one got suspicious if a classic rock cover band blew in and out of town on a whim. 

Tonight, you were supposed to be meeting up with someone. Well, two someones. Garth had put you in touch with the infamous Winchester brothers, and they were coming into town to help your crew out with a case. You couldn’t decide if you were excited or nervous about the meeting, given that most people who ran with the Winchesters seemed to end up dead. Still, they were some of the best in the business, and this had been a weird case even by hunter standards.

The bartender slash owner grunted at you and looked pointedly at the clock. Time to get started. Guess you’d be meeting the brothers after your set.

***

“You’re sure this is the right place?” asked Dean.

“According to Garth, yeah,” said Sam. “Y/L/N, Jacobs, and the Sawyer brothers are going to be here tonight, and they wanted a hand with a case. Besides, I thought this was your kind of place. Cheap booze, dirty bar, couple of girls with low standards… looks like there’s even a band starting up.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, grabbing a seat at one of the crooked wooden tables. “I just want to find the guy and get started on the case. Once we’re done we’ll have plenty time to drink warm beer and listen to lousy cover bands.” He glanced over at the sign next to the stage. _Noise Pollution?_ he thought. _Really? Probably a bunch of middle-aged soccer dads with bald spots trying to live out their rock star fantasy._

“Actually, I’m pretty sure the band is who we’re meeting,” said Sam. “Garth said they travel around and…”

The lights dimmed, and Dean tuned his brother out as the band walked up on stage. They were...definitely not soccer dads. The guys on drums, bass, and guitar were all about the same ages as him and Sam, and they dressed like most hunters he’d met--boots, jeans, and leather jackets, all of which had seen better days.

The singer, though… she wasn’t dressed all that differently from the guys, but once he started watching he had a hard time looking away. She filled out her jeans and classic rock T-shirt in a way that the men on stage couldn’t, and something the way she cradled the guitar and licked her red-painted lips before getting started had him thinking all kinds of dirty things. She introduced the band, and then they launched into their first song.

It was a cover--one of Dean’s favorites, actually--but different than he’d ever heard it before. They’d clearly tweaked it to fit her voice, and the result was…sexy. Her voice had a husky, rich quality, and the way she played drew the audience in.

As the band continued through their set, Dean kept watching her. Watching the motion when she tossed back her hair when it fell forward, how she tilted her head closer to the microphone, the way she closed her eyes when she focused on a verse. He barely noticed how long they played, all but ignoring Sam talking about the case.

With a shake of his head, he forced himself to look away and turn his attention back to his brother. Dean shifted in his seat, hoping Sam hadn’t noticed how caught up he’d been in the performance. Now was not the time to get distracted by sexy guitarists.

Not even ones with bedroom eyes and red lips.

***

As you played, you couldn’t help but notice the two men who took seats in the corner of the bar. Based on what you’d heard, they had to be the Winchesters. You knew the tall one was actually the younger brother, but his name escaped you--something starting with an S. He had a nice enough face, and seemed to listen politely while he scanned the dimly lit room.

The other one had to be Dean.

“Way to pretty-looking to be a hunter,” that was how Garth had described him, and he wasn’t wrong. Vivid green eyes framed by long lashes, scattered freckles over gorgeous cheekbones, and lips made for a model’s pout… if it weren’t for the muscled shoulders stretching his flannel shirt and the pistol you could make out poking from his waistband, you’d think he was some pretty-boy soap opera star who wandered into the bar by accident.

And the way he watched you… you hadn’t gotten nervous on stage in years, but there was something about how those green eyes never seemed to look away that had you hoping the lights hid your blushing. His gaze flicked over your whole body before returning to you face, and he lingered on your lips in a way that went beyond appreciation for your performance.

This was the guy who you were supposed to work with for the next few days. The guy who had a reputation for ruthless hunting and one-night stands. The guy who made your whole body go warm without exchanging a single word.

You were in trouble.


End file.
